May the Angles always watch over you
by mee4ever
Summary: Balthazar, 25 year old teacher with the parental rights of his 8 younger siblings, finds out that five of them are at a party and goes there to send them all home. He takes help from his senior student, a boy named Winchester who drives the youngest of the party-siblings home. Castiel invites him in and all types of relationships beggins.


"Everybody! We have a special quest appearance here today! Let me introduce to you, the one and only: MISTER ANGEL!" The crowd started cheering and Balthazar Angel actually smiled. He remembered those days when he was the one drinking, gambling and hooking up. Wished sometimes that he still was one of them. The people soon forgot about him and he started to make way between them, into the house. His brothers was in there somewhere. Five of them. Uriel, Raphael and Lucifer he could handle, they were over 18 but Gabriel, who still had a few months to go, was also there and fucking fifteen year old Castiel. Balthazar realized as he was pacing around the living room, trying to get a look at all the people that he couldn't see any of his brothers. He was yelled at for being too old for the party and some kids shyly greeted him as "Professor Angel". He sighed and went upstairs. The house was old and huge and he thought he'd never find a single one of his brothers before dawn. Luckily he did, they were just not single. Uriel was just by the stairs, frenching some probably four year younger girl. Balthazar tapped his shoulder and when Uriel unwillingly turned around, his red-kissed face turned into a surprised and almost scared looking grimace. Balthazar didn't have to say anything. He just wore his mask of father figure disappointment. Uriel started to explain, Balthazar pointed to the front door.

"Car. Now." He said. Uriel went, his shoulders up by his ears. He wasn't even a teenager any more, turned 20 a couple of months ago but he knew that this was right out of the orders. Balthazar wanted to let his brothers be, wanted them to have fun and experience but didn't really feel like it was such a good idea now when he'd actually gotten the parental rights. And there was too many of them to not care. Apart from the five he was trying to find – well, four now – there was four more. Michael was even older than Balthazar and not even around anymore but there was Naomi, Anna and Samandriel, 14, 13, and 12 waiting at home. Ten brothers and sisters and Balthazar had eight of them in his custody. He himself was only 25, making a living as a teacher at the schools high school and even though they were doing fine, he was scared every month that he wouldn't be able to provide for them all. The money their father left them after he was gone was disappearing too fast even though he tried so hard not to let expenses go to stuff that wasn't needed.

He found Raphael and Lucifer in a bedroom with a couple of other almost-not-teenagers, smoking weed. Raphael got so scared he almost started to cry and Lucifer just laughed with a too wide to be good-grin on his face when they too left the party and went to the car. Raphael plead for Balthazar's forgiveness, but he didn't even listen. There was still two brothers missing, the ones he actually wanted to find, the ones who were underage and absolutely not allowed to be at this bash.

Balthazar wasn't going to find them inside, he finally understood after walking into several sexual acquaintances, having to walk around drinking games and separate to wasted guys in a fight. They weren't inside.

Balthazar went out again, looked around the lawn and finally found someone he knew. It was a senior from his English class, one of those jocks who always made trouble. One he easily could blackmail. He had just finished some sort of drinking game and was soaking up the applause from his win and he looked to damn pleased with himself in the center of attention. Girls giggled as he winked at them and even a couple of boys pretended to swoon. As he walked away from the crowd to a table of beers and picked one up, Balthazar went up to the boy and put a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Winchester," Balthazar said fiercely. The Winchester quickly turned his head towards Balthazar and ducked away from his hand, like it burnt him.

"What the- Mr. Angel?" The senior spat and took a large swig of his new found beer. Balthazar gave him a look. Winchester looked like he swallowed his own tongue.

"'M eighteen," he defended even though the professor hadn't said anything.

"Yeah and I don't really care," Balthazar stated, "I need your help."

"Ask for Ruby up the stairs, she's got some pretty good stuff," Winchester said and turned around.

"I'm not talking about pot." The Winchester boy looked over his shoulder, his face furrowed.

"Then why the hell are you talking to me?" His voice took off in a high pith on the word 'talking' and the boy seemed very annoyed by the fact.

"I need to find my brothers, Castiel and Gabriel, you know them? You're gonna help me find them."

"I know _of them. _And why the fu- why should I do that?"

"Your English grade." The younger man stopped his motion and looked furious at Balthazar. He kept his face stone cold. Balthazar could see his thoughts,_ "He couldn't possibly? Yes, he could. What if he actually does it? Do I care? No, I don't"._

"What the fuck do I care?" He was about to turn again when Balthazar pulled the card he didn't want to play but did know was gonna do it for him.

"I'll bet John would."

"And then I really got embarrassed, so I just let out a squeal and ran off and the day after everybody was looking strangely at me, I mean more than they usually does… Why am I talking, Gabe? Why am I telling you this stuff?" Castiel hissed, his voice going dangerously high. They were walking alongside the house, the smell of grass and alcohol strong in their noses and the damp weather on their skin.

"You're drunk, little brother," Gabriel laughed and pat his brothers back. Castiel felt like throwing up as he did.

"We aren't supposed to be here, Gabe." Castiel looked around, he didn't feel like he belonged, but then again, he actually never did. There was just so many people, drinking, being drunk and doing strange things.

"Lighten up, Cassie, you're drunk, you _are here_ and why not make the best of it?" Gabriel was handed a bottle of vodka, mixed with some sort of soda. It had a very greenish colour and when he took a sip, Castiel could see wrinkles all over his face. It probably looked better than it tasted and it looked disgusting. Castiel drank four mouthfuls.

Castiel had been drunk a couple of times before. The first one right after their father… well, disappeared. It was nearly two years ago. It felt more like five. He had found a bottle of liquor, and drunk it. Balthazar had been furious, while Lucifer had congratulated him for starting his long and prosper process of becoming a real man. Castiel had spent the following day in bed. And the one after that. Pretty much a week, he laid in bed, refusing to get up. Samandriel had baked him cookies and the only thing that had made Castiel get up, get dressed and return to his somewhat normal life, was his little brothers plead. The other siblings had just told him to get up, tried to make him get up, threatened and telling him what should happen if he didn't. Samandriel was the only one who asked him, begged him to.

This time, Castiel wasn't wasted because he was in despair over his father, this time because he'd been dumped. Gabriel scanned his little brother's face and Castiel tried to look him straight in the eyes but they seemed to not want that.

"You better of witou-"

"I don't want to talk about… it." Castiel was usually quite talkative, but when it came to feelings and love and stuff, he wanted to keep stuff for himself. Didn't want Gabriel to dig his ridiculously big nose into his business. He only told him because he happen to be drunk and apparently he says a lot of stuff he isn't supposed to then. But he had to admit, if he was gonna talk about stuff like that, Gabriel would be the obvious choice. He couldn't talk to the oldest brothers, the two of them were too… old somehow. They'd probably just tell him not to break hearts and send him off. Well, Balthazar would, Michael wouldn't say anything, cuz he wasn't around. Uriel and Raphael would simply be too embarrassed to talk about it and just tell him to use protection. Naomi and Anna was too young. And girls. Samandriel… just no, you don't talk about problems like that with twelve year olds. Gabriel was the only choice left. He was very open minded, Castiel also thought bisexual but never really got to know if that was the case. He'd never asked and Gabe had never told. Maybe he actually should talk to his brother?

"It wasn't that serious anyway." The words just slipped out. He put a hand over his mouth, why would he say something like that. It was pretty true though, not like he was in love. It just really sucked to be the dumped one.

"Every relationship is serious," Gabriel said gravely and Castiel was a little knocked back to the statement. Gabriel usually laughed shit away.

"It doesn't matter if you aren't in love or if you are, if you are committed to another person, you give the person a piece of yourself, a piece you can never have back. The piece will forever be theirs and they can do whatever the hell they want with it. If they choose to love it, to cherish it and to keep the feelings going, the piece will be reminded of that and if they choose to stomp at it, call it names and set it on fire, the piece will remember it." Castiel stared at his brother, his mouth slightly open and head tilted to the side.

"You are the most sentimental being I have ever met," Castiel said and Gabriel finally started to smile.

"Just teaching my little brother about life." They casually stood with their back leaning against the wooden house, drinking from the soon to be empty vodka flask. Castiel was feeling dizzy and his eyes started to lose more and more focus. Gabriel laughed like a maniac at his little brother. He draw him into a hug. Castiel was taken by it but soon found his arms pressed against his brothers back.

"I love you, brother," Gabriel said.

"I… love you too."

Dean got scared. He looked at Professor Angel and wanted that sad and still pleased look on his face to disappear. He wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

"You-" he said but didn't continue, didn't know what to say, what to make out of it.

"So, when you find my brothers, you tell Gabriel to get to the car, it's parked just over there," Balthazar pointed behind him at an old, red Mustang with a couple of guys in and around it, "and you are going to drive Castiel home." Dean raised a brow.

"You want me to do what?"

"I know you have a car, I have only room for four of my brothers and I want to talk to the older without Castiel, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Yes… _sir._" Balthazar turned around and so did Dean. He felt resentful. He was just minding his own buissnes and that twat just ruined his whole evening. He might have even gotten laid if it wasn't for that stupid Mister _Angel._

"Angel my ass," Dean said to himself while searching the grounds for the other Angels. He found them easier than anticipated, just around the corner of the house. Gabriel was dressed in a green jacket and some jeans while Castiel wore his usual trench coat and school outfit but he'd left the school uniforms tie at home. Thank god, he shouldn't be wearing the uniform at all, he'd probably get himself beaten up over it. They were laughing about something Gabriel just said, or Gabriel was laughing and Castiel smiled. It wasn't really a big smile but it looked genuine. Dean got a sudden change of emotion, didn't want to spoil the fun too much for the younger boys so he simply walked up to them and went:

"Angels! Having fun?" He put on a big smile and couldn't help but notice the pure surprise that both of the younger got on their faces. Their expression soon left and Gabriel pushed himself of off the wall.

"Could be better," Gabriel said and grinned. Dean raised a brow, even though he knew what Gabriel meant. Gabriel immediately sunk, his shoulders drawn up and his face got all red. Dean hadn't meant to embarrass him but couldn't see how he was supposed to do anything about it now. Castiel hadn't said anything but he was watching his brother carefully, eyes narrowed. He looked like he was experiencing something for the first time and his light blue eyes were so curious. Gabriel looked back at him and forced a laugh, but then turned his head to Dean again. Gabriel asked what Dean wanted, not in a particularly irritated or interested voice, just like he wanted facts.

"Well, your brother," Dean started.

"Which one?" Castiel interrupted.

"The one that pole dances and wears coconuts over his nipples, who do you think?" Dean met Castiels gaze to empathize his exaggeration.

"I didn't know any of my brothers did that?" Castiel didn't lower his gaze and he tilted his head sliglty. Dean lost his thoughts. _What the fuck._

"The one that's my English teacher," he explained to Gabriel and was the one – for once – to break gaze with the other person. He usually was the one looking the longest, making other people uncomfortable but Dean didn't think Castiel would ever stop staring. "The one that can ask me to do something for him, because I'm flunking English." Gabriel didn't seem surprised.

"Where is he?" He asked as he was looking around.

"By the car, front porch. Or somewhere looking for the two of you."

"Is he really mad?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at him again. He looked at the ground. Dean felt like it was a bit odd thing to ask, of course he would be mad, why would he else gone to all the effort of finding them? And even if he wouldn't have tried to find them, Dean was sure professor Angel would be one of those who sat up waiting for their kids to get home and then giving them a lecture about it.

"Nah, it's probably not so bad," Dean tried to comfort. Gabriel started to walk pass him.

"Well, we probably should get going then." Dean put his hand around Castiel's shoulders as he said:

"Not so fast, _Gabriel. _I am escorting young Castiel here home, you go to your brothers." Gabriel turned around faster than Dean thought was possible, with a look of both jealousy and incomprehension. He asked what Dean was talking about.

"Your big bro has told me to take your beloved little brother home saftly, in my car and to send you to him to take care of."

"Why?" Gabriel spat.

"Because the rusty Mustang of yours doesn't really take six people, does it?" Gabriel made an unnatural noise. He looked at Castiel who hadn't said or done anything in a while except for looking at the arm around his shoulders.

"Are you gonna be fine, Cassie?" Gabriel asked with lots of love in his voice and Dean felt a small bit of recognition. He too was a big brother, always trying to look after his little brother. Castiel nodded. Then Gabriel nodded too and wandered off. Dean let go of Castiel but soon figured that was a bad idea. He almost dropped to the ground immediately. He put Castiel's arm around his shoulders instead of the other way around and lightly pressed his hand on Castiels back for support.

"Okay, buddy, let's go."

They got around the house before they had to stop. Castiel was bending over, making extremely disgusting noises but nothing seemed to come up. Dean stood by his side and looked and felt rather out of place. He wasn't really used to babysit. He usually went to parties alone and met up with friends who he left when they got boring, too drunk or when he found someone to hook up with. When Castiels non-vomiting stopped, they pressed on side by side. Castiel walked for himself, almost looking like he wasn't drunk at all. Castiel stopped and Dean didn't notice at first. Castiel was watching the tiles on the ground, how peculiar they looked and how they somehow seemed to get bigger, really fast. Dean barley caught him, but he got hold of the younger's arms and he let himself down on the pavement. It mostly looked like he fell too, but backwards instead of Castiel's forward. Castiel's face pretty much knocked Dean in his groin.

"Whoa there, Cassie," Dean panted and pushed Castiel up in a sitting position.

"Never thought I was gonna get down there that quickly, Winchester," Castiel said teasingly with a big grin. It took Dean a couple of seconds before he understood what Castiel was playing at and when he did he got totally embarrassed and looked away for a second. He then helped Castiel to his feet while muttering:

"Really know your way with words, huh? And don't call me Winchester." Castiel now looked like he was scared Dean was going to punch him for what he said and Dean thought that was better than the too pleased smirk he'd had a couple of seconds earlier. Dean thanked himself for parking really close to the party, because when he had to drag a way to muscular to be that young-sophomore to it, it still felt like 20 miles. They finally got to the black -67 Impala and Dean smiled that way he always did when he saw his baby. He opened the passenger door and as he pressed Castiel in, head first, Castiel finally answered.

"Well, don't fucking call me Cassie than." Dean slammed the door shut, went around it and as he got in he promised Castiel that if he was to puke in his car, he'd pay with his life.

Their ride was in silence. It wasn't very awkward though, Dean thought, it was just quiet. When they pulled up to the curb of outside of the Angel's, Castiel didn't get out of the car. Dean thought he'd stopped at the wrong one but Castiel ensured him it was the right one.

"What are you waiting for then?" Dean asked, sounding more grumpy than intended. Castiel didn't seem to notice as he watched the house. The red Mustang was parked on the driveway, the lights on the porch were lit and Castiel still didn't move.

"Do you fight with your brother, Dean?" Castiel asked without moving. Dean didn't comment on the fact that Castiel knew he had, and only one, brother.

"Sure we do, he's a pain in the ass."

"Picture that, but times six. Or seven. Or might even eight." He turned his head to Dean and they stared at each other. "I don't like fights."

"It's not like you can just ignore them, fly away and live happy," Dean blurted out. Castiel's eyes narrowed, still he didn't look angry.

"No." He simply answered. Dean had a hard time understanding the guy in front of him. He was so fucking strange.

"So, are you gonna go up there?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded slightly and opened the car door. He turned to Dean once more and asked if he'd like to come in for a while. Dean was surprised and didn't know what to answer.

"Just for a short while," Castiel said, "maybe you can hold my brothers from fighting just by being there?" Dean felt sorry for him. He didn't really like fighting, even though he often picked them in school, but home was another side of the coin. He finally said "okay". It was an odd thing to do. He had actually never spoken to Castiel before, and now he was striding along with him, about to walk into his house. He felt all of a sudden as if he was doing something really stupid and stopped for a second. Castiel opened the door and asked over his shoulder if Dean was coming. He figured, when he was already there, he could might as well follow and stepped into the house after the younger boy.

Castiel and Dean took their outerwear of and Castiel made way to the kitchen. There was loud voices coming from the living room and as soon as the front door slammed shut, they got silent. Castiel opened the fridge and offered Dean a Coke. He accepted it and leant against the freezer, his arms crossed and looked around the room. Castiel was just about to say something when Balthazar entered the room. He looked shocked when he saw Dean and stared a pretty good ten seconds before doing anything at all.

"I… Castiel… I didn't know you'd be here, Winchester." Castiel could hear that his brother did that thing with his voice, he didn't understand what it meant though. Dean shrudded and looked at Castiel and so did Balthazar. It took him a while to understand they both wanted him to explain the situation.

"Oh, I-"

"Could you come with me for a second?" Balthazar interrupted. Castiel nodded and they went down the hall, just a couple of meters. Balthazar hissed at him, asked why the hell Winchester was in their kitchen.

"I invited him."

"Yeah, I can understand that, but, _why?_"

"He drove me home, he being very nice." Balthazar put a hand over his eyes and then they both watched Dean through the open space between the kitchen and the living room as he stood around, awkwardly with his hands down his pockets.

"You are going to have to ask him to leave," the older brother said and Castiel looked at him with large eyes.

"Why?" He asked and really wanted Balthazar too see that he was drunk and vulnerable and didn't want to fight tonight. As to enhance the effect, Castiel hiccupped.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Balthazar asked. Castiel frowned.

"Yeah, well you can't just have him stand in the kitchen, can you?" Castiel hadn't thought about "doing" anything with Dean, just like sit around and talk or something for as long as Dean would want to hang around. Castiel shrugged. Balthazar finally sighed.

"Tomorrow," he said, while pointing a finger at Castiel's face. Castiel tilted his head forward and Balthazar left him. He watched Dean for a couple of more seconds before sliding up behind him.

"Dean?" Dean practically jumped out of his skin.

"The fuck, Cas, don't sneak up on me like that!" Castiel promised not to and offered him a chair. They sat down, drank their Cokes and slowly a conversation started. Castiel was still held up by the thought that Dean had given him a name nickname. Cas. _Cas. _The word tasted good and especially sounded nice as Dean said it.

Gabriel stumbled down the stairs, not wanting to come across any of his brothers he did it as quiet as he could. The lights in the kitchen were on and he could see Castiel sitting by the table and another figure across it from him, his back towards Gabriel. At first he thought it was one of the older siblings, but realized it wasn't. As he entered the room, he saw that it was- fucking Dean Winchester. He stopped. Castiel waved and Dean turned his head. Gabriel murmured something that might have been a "Hi, just gonna get a soda" but he wasn't even sure himself. Dean and Castiel started talking again, it sounded like they'd know each other since forever and it bothered Gabriel. It bothered him more than he would've liked to confess.

"Would you care to join us?" Castiel asked as Gabriel took way too long to get something out of the refrigerator. He turned to his brother and said that he didn't want to ruin all the fun.

"We're just talking about school," Castiel claimed.

"It's not very fun at all," Dean said with a grin. Castiel looked a little hurt by the statement, Gabriel fond of it.

"It was a joke, Cas," Dean explained and the sadness disappeared and was replaced with an expression of "oh" and Gabriel's smile faded away_. Cas? Since when was Cassie called _that_? _Dean laughed. It was like the heaven fell to heart and came out through his curved mouth. Gabriel didn't want to think it but couldn't help himself. He'd always had a soft spot for the boy, just never really gotten a grasp on whether Dean actually would ever go for a _guy _ever less _him. _And now he was sitting in his house, talking to his socially awkward, fucking little brother. As Gabriel thought all of these things, Dean took a quick look at the clock and a little uncomfortably stood up.

"Eh, I think I better get going." Castiel just nodded and smiled with one of the corner of his mouth. Dean nodded once and walked away. Gabriel went up to Castiel.

"So, he calls you Cas, huh?" He was trying to sound indifference but couldn't quite manage. Castiel didn't notice, and Gabriel wasn't surprised, there was a lot of things Castiel didn't notice.

Gabriel left Castiel shortly after, went out into the hallway and saw that Dean was still there.

"Can't you find your shoes?" Gabriel asked. Dean looked up and he looked a little nervous.

"Actually, no," he said with a cough. Gabriel laughed and Dean also cracked up. It was a mess around the shoe rack, with nine people living in the same house. Gabriel knew what shoes his siblings wore though and could easily pick up Winchesters from the large pile. He held them up for Dean to grab but snapped them out of reach as he tried. Dean looked at him from under his eyebrows. Gabriel looked down.

"I…" he started but didn't continue. He wanted to tell Dean how he hadn't really mean to hit on him before, how he actually really had hit on him and he wanted to tell him that he wouldn't mind if Dean wanted to hit on him or if he didn't that was fine, too.

"Could I have my shoes, _Gabriel_?" Gabriel met the green eyed boys gaze.

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"Like what?"

"You put emphasize on the 'a', _Gabriel." _Gabriel explained, already feeling embarrassed because when he said it himself he understood. The 'gay' in his name literally was hearable. Dean also looked embarrassed.

"I'm not gay," Gabriel whispered. Dean nodded and looked away. "_I just… like boys too_." And then they had a staring competition like one Gabriel could have with Castiel. Gabriel was a little scared. Dean was unpredictable, not one of the people you usually want come out to, since you have no idea if he'll use it against you, not care or kiss you. In the end it was the middle option Dean choose.

"Whatever floats your boat, man," he said shrugging. Gabriel saw it though. The biting in is lip, the insecure eyes trying to grasp anything to look at and the hands he suddenly didn't know where to put.

"But you are." Gabriel hadn't meant to say it out loud. All of those things that had made Gabriel say it disappeared. Dean looked like his normal self, brows cocked and he said naturally:

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He didn't sound upset or angry, just curious as to why the hell Gabriel might think he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, dude." Gabriel looked up.

"What?"

"I actually find it quite intriguing and flattering that you would very much like to sleep with me," Dean said and snatched his shoes out of a stunned Gabriel's hands. He put them on as Gabriel regained control over his own body but before he could even try to think of a comeback Dean was by the door, winking at him and the left him standing there like a fool.

When Dean closed the door at a very confused Gabriel face and turned to walk to his car, he accidently almost tripped over someone.

"Anna?" He said in surprise as he untangled himself from the other person and Anna stared at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked, equally surprised to see Dean there as Dean was to see her there.

"Well, professor… and Castiel… and Gabriel…" He didn't really know how to explain the whole situation but Anna came to his rescue.

"No need to say more, just a usual evening of my brothers." He stared at here. He dark, mahogany coloured hair lay in perfect curls over her shoulders, her light blue eyes peireced thorugh the night and as he watched her he could definitely see the resemblencde, especially between her and Castiel.

"I didn't know you were an Angel." It sounded strange and pathetic but he couldn't help but say it. He hadn't know.

"Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?" Anna wrinkled her nose at him, giving him a proper bitch-face. She held a couple of books in her hands and he wondered where she'd been. Studying? A Friday night? Or had she had the same type of evening as her brothers? Just at another party, better concealed?

"Only if you want it to be." She stared at him, just the way both Gabriel and Castiel had done and he realized that the whole family must have some sort of staring-gene because when you come to think about it, all of the once Dean had met or seen interact with other people did that. After what seemed like an eternity Anna started to smile and had to look away, probably blushing but it was too dark to see. Dean smiled too.

"I'll better get inside," Anna said abruptly and sucked her lips into her mouth to try and hide the smile. Dean nodded, also needing to get home. He scratched the back of his head and said good night.

"Oh, yeah, good night, sleep tight," she said and opened the door.

"And may the Angels always watch over you." Dean never knew if she got that he was referring to the Angels family rather than the heavenly angels and he never knew she watched him from the kitchen window till the red lights of the back of the Impala went over the hill and disappeared through the night.


End file.
